Shattered Mirror
by Xiaki
Summary: Mikan Sakura wants to suppress her feelings she has for Natsume, but when a new girl shows up, she doesn't know to believe if it she is Natsume's girlfriend, because they spend so much time together, but to find out, its Natsume's twin sister! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Xiaki:** Welcome!!!!

**Natsume:** Lets just get this over with....

**Mikan: **Neh Natsume, don't be mean, its her first story about us.

**Natsume: **I can be mean if I want to!

**Xiaki: ***tear

**Mikan: **Look what you did!!! Don't cry!!!!

**Natsume: **Oi! Nakunai! (Don't Cry.)

**Xiaki: **Hai! Arigato! Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"Hai everyone! Will take a break from here!" Narumi sensei said.

As usual everyone started talking, fooling around. A girl with pigtails and brunette hair walked in, as everyone's attention came to-

"Mikan!"

"Ah Nonoka."

"Where were you this morning? I was so worried! Did you oversleep again??" Nonoka asked.

"Ah, ma, hai." Mikan smiled.

BAKA BAKA!

"Hotaru! Itai!" Mikan yelled in pain.

"Thats for sleeping in late." Hotaru said.

Everyone laughed as Narumi sensei came back in.

"Natsume, will you come here please." Narumi sensei smiled.

"Doushite watashi." Natusme said. (Why me?)

"It involves something to do with somebody in your life." Narumi sensei said.

Mikan's POV

Somebody in your life? Whats that suppose to mean?

Natsume looked tense, but he agreed as he walked up toward Narumi Sensei walking out of the classroom. Everyone started talking about it, what does Narumi Sensei want with Natsume-kun?

Natsume's POV

"What do you want Narumi."

"We founded someone you might be interested in."

"Watashi?"

We walked into the main doors to see a girl sleeping on the couch. I looked up at the idiotic sensei and looked at Persona.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Natsume, thats no way to say something like that, I saved her life for a reason."

"Saved her life? what do you mean!"

"Natsume..."

I looked over at the girl, but she looked different from the first time I saw her, her hair was blonde but now it was the same color as mine. He appearance was bruises and scratches.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Why should you be asking, you should know who she is."

I looked down at the girl, walking toward her, I sat next to her, looking at her face. Her eyes started to twich as she lifted her eye lids. Her eyes were the same color as mine, crimson red. Her eyes showed a surprise in her facial expression.

"Natsume..." she said.

By hearing her voice, I knew who it was.

"Eru.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikan's POV

Natsume has been gone for more than a week of school. I haven't heard from him or either Ruka pyon. I walked in and saw Natsume sitting down, I was so happy that I ran up to him.

"Natsume!!" I yelled.

"What do you want now, polka dots."

"Eh.." I looked down to see my skirt up high.

"AHHHHHHHHHH HENTAI!!!!!!!"

"Don't scream in my ear, you annoying." Natsume said.

"Neh, Natsume, where have you been lately?" Ruka pyon asked.

"Ah, I was sick, but I'm okay." Natsume said.

I went back to my seat as Narumi sensei walked in.

"Ohaiyo mina!"

Natsume's POV

I wonder if she will be okay today. Even so, I hope she won't do anything to embarass me.

"Everyone we have a new student joining us today!"

I looked up to see her there...Eru.

Mikan's POV

Wah! This girl is so cute, her hair is so beautiful and shiny! And her eyes are pretty too.

"Everyone this is Eru." Narumi sensei introduced.

I looked at her, as she was shy. I saw her look in the back, I turned to see Natsume nod his head toward her.

"Eh, eto, watshi Eru desu. Please take care of me." She said.

Everyone clapped as she looked up, she smiled again as she walked towards me, sitting down.

"Okay everyone I gotta go to a meeting bye bye!"

"NARUMI SENSEI!" Our substitute yelled.

"Watshi Mikan, Sakura Mikan!" I introduced.

"Ah, Sakura san." She said.

"Call me Mikan okay!"

"Hai! Mikan!~" She smiled.

"Neh Eru, what kind of Alice do you have?" Everyone started asking.

Natsume's POV

Geez, she's famous.

'_Natsume help me!" _

Natsume's POV

I stood up as everyone looked at me, I walked toward Eru as I grabbed her hand, leading her towards my seat, sitting her down.

_'Is that better?'_

Eru looked at me and smiled.

_'Arigato Natsume.'_

I nodded as I brought out my comic book. I felt her arms go around my arms, as she let her head drop on my shoulder. I ignored it and just read my comic book.

"YOU!" I looked up to see the girl Sumire there. That irretating girl.

Mikan's POV

Natsume's girlfriend?

"Who do you think you are to lay on Natsume-sama's shoulder!" Sumire bursted.

"Natsume-sama?" Eru looked confused as she looked at Natsume.

"Just ignore her Eru." Natsume said.

"Ah, hai." She obeyed as she looked at Natsume's comic.

I saw Ruka walk in as he saw Eru there.

"Ah Eru-chan."

Eru looked at Ruka and smiled.

"Ruka-san." She said.

"Genki? Are you feeling alright?" He touched her head.

"Hai, I feel much better!"

"Lets go!" Natsume pulled Eru.

Before I could call Natsume, they were already out.

"Neh, Ruka, whats with those two?" Sumire asked.

Ruka looked at me, I was also pleading an answer.

"Natsume was looking after Eru, she was sick in the hospital so he took care of her for the week he was gone." Ruka said.

"How do they know each other?" Nonoka asked.

"Eh, I don't know myself."

I decided not to stay and walked out, but when I turned towards the hallway, I saw Eru and Natsume, hehe, time to spy!

Natsume's POV

"Natsume." Eru called.

"Gomen, daijobu?" I asked.

"Hai, neh when can I call you Onii chan?"

I smiled. For once I could smile, because my little twin sister was here.

"You can start call me Onii-chan now." I said.

"Hontou! Arigato Onii-chan!" Eru hugged me.

"Neh Onii-chan." Eru said.

"hm?" I asked.

"What's going to happen to Aoi?" She asked.

"Will find her, will find her." I said.

I hugged her as she started crying, we both miss our younger sister Aoi. But all we can do, is wait until the time comes for us to get her.

Mikan's POV

"Natsume..."

I saw Natsume look at me, I couldn't believe this, they were together. I thought, maybe I could tell him how I really felt.

"Mikan." Natsume said.

I saw Eru turn toward me, my eyes were filled with tears.

"Mikan-chan, its not what you think!" Eru yelled.

"I got it, I'll just go." I said.

I ran out of their sight.

Eru's POV

Mikan-chan...watshi wa, Natsume's sister, not girlfriend.


End file.
